


Gaze of Eros（厄洛斯的凝視）

by xy700145



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, 克羅里/阿茲拉斐爾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: 天使克羅里X惡魔阿茲拉斐爾如果他們的陣營互換，將會是什麼樣的故事。天使在縱情狂樂如嘉年華的雅典運動會碰見惡魔，在靡亂氛圍的推波助瀾下，他們的關係會走到哪一步？
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	1. 楔子

伊甸園是一座鬱鬱蔥蔥的花園，最初的人類──亞當與夏娃生活於其中，他們曾被特別告誡過有一棵樹的樹果不可摘食。那棵樹長於花園的中央，上面掛著鮮紅欲滴的果實，紅髮的約菲爾是負責看守這棵知善惡果樹的天使，準確地說他是伊甸園的園丁。  
某日，夏娃看見樹上的果實，好奇的她詢問約菲爾不可食用的原因，她想知道這棵樹的特別或可怕之處。  
「這棵樹跟旁邊的樹……」約菲爾注視著他們言中談及之樹，「或許真沒什麼不同。」  
「可是祂強調過不能吃這個果子。」夏娃顯得困惑，尤其這棵樹的果實長得格外豐碩，吃過其他果子的人類光以眼神琢磨就能猜想其香甜。  
「這就是你們不要去吃的原因。」約菲爾垂下眼，話題似乎要往質疑上帝的方向滑去，天使們對於這類話題總有些不安，特別是前兩天爆發了天使內戰，有一大批天使被擊落至地底。  
夏娃看似接受了這個理由，但沒過多久，約菲爾就收到一個消息，亞當與夏娃偷食禁果被逐出伊甸園。

同時而來的還有一整隊由拉斐爾帶領的小隊將會進入花園守衛東邊丘陵的生命樹，而作為守衛中最外圍的關卡，阿茲拉斐爾鎮守著伊甸園東門，這正好是最初的人類離開的方向。  
風雨欲來之時，亞當護著夏娃從東門進入沙漠遠走，東門天使站在牆頭目送他們。  
「有必要嗎？」前任伊甸園園丁約菲爾飛上了牆，站在阿茲拉斐爾的旁邊，「已經派一個隊伍守衛生命樹了。」  
「嗨，約菲爾。」阿茲拉斐爾的招呼打得有些虛，畢竟他剛剛把火焰劍送給了人類防身，這恐怕不是其他天使樂見的畫面。  
阿茲拉斐爾拿不住這位初次搭話的同事所為何來，天使們總是能知道彼此的存在，儘管他們不一定互相熟識。  
「阿茲拉斐爾，我要調去別處了，知善惡樹不再需要守護。」約菲爾的眼中透著興味索然，那棵樹之所以是知善惡樹，全是因為上帝的指名。  
「全能的主肯定有祂的用意。」阿茲拉斐爾無法確定來者是否需要安慰，只好用模稜兩可的說法。  
「是啊，不可言說的計畫。」約菲爾眺望遠方疑惑地問，「你的火焰劍呢？」  
幾乎所有守衛在伊甸園的天使都配備了一把火焰劍，包含他自己以及眼前的東門天使，遠方的人類正在用燃燒著火焰的長劍揮退野獸，他能保證自己的那把還妥善收著。  
「呃……」阿茲拉斐爾眼神游移，這是他目前最不想面對的話題，他以為至少能隱瞞到天堂下次清點裝備……只有上帝知道會是何時。  
「他們不會沒給你劍就派你來守護東門吧？」約菲爾皺起眉，看起來打算去幫甫認識的朋友討把劍。  
「我給人類了！」為防他真的去幫自己申請，阿茲拉斐爾急忙解釋，「看起來就要下雨了，外面很冷又有野獸，她又懷孕了。」  
「真希望我沒做錯。」這時阿茲拉斐爾終於能顯露他的憂慮，他一直擔心自己辦了壞事。  
「我們都是出於善意行事，」換約菲爾安慰他，「對吧？」  
「是的。」阿茲拉斐爾感激地笑，「很遺憾聽說有惡魔偽裝成蛇混進來誘惑他們摘你守護的果實。」  
「要我說，他們早就心有疑慮了。」約菲爾想起他與夏娃的對話，當時亞當就在不遠處聽著，蛇的誘惑只是推了最後一下。  
天空的烏雲越發積沉，創世紀的第一場雨轉瞬落下，阿茲拉斐爾沒猶豫地便展開翅膀替約菲爾遮擋雨點。  
躲在翅膀下避雨的約菲爾與他靠得相當近，腦中想著東門天使這個體貼的舉動，天使們的交往多數是平淡且疏離，在冰涼的雨包圍之中，他感受到阿茲拉斐爾的溫暖，這一瞬間他心中浮現一絲遺憾自己將要離開伊甸園。

這是他最後一次見到這名天使，因為下一次當化名為克羅里的約菲爾在人間行走遇見阿茲拉斐爾之時，那頭曾經淡金的短髮已是墨黑色，周身氣息再再表示這是一名惡魔。


	2. 第一章

要找出一個阿茲拉斐爾墮落的特定時間點恐非易事，前東門天使在丟失火焰劍以後未能繼續待在伊甸園，但暫時之間他沒有得到新的職位，於是他開始觀察人類──族群繁衍得越趨龐大的人類。  
觀察這個詞可能太過輕描淡寫，阿茲拉斐爾著迷於人類之間的情感，他混跡於人群之中與遇見的人談笑風生，感受人類所能給予的情感回饋，這些通常來說在天使們的交流之間十分稀罕，即使有也是隱晦且潛藏的。  
然後，他應該是過於沉溺了，以致於當他回過神來之時，他已經被排除於天使之列，不得不歸屬於另外一個他未曾認同的另一邊，亦即是地獄。  
對於超自然靈體而言，留給他們的選擇不甚多，不是天堂就是地獄，當中的模糊空間少得可憐。自由意志這種奢侈品僅有人類方能擁有。  
倒不是說阿茲拉斐爾在下面就混得相當差，即使他比大多數惡魔晚了些許時日墮落，相較於其他惡魔，實際上他過得好極了。  
他甚至成為了七大魔王之一（註一），淫慾魔王阿斯莫德是其地獄名號，特徵為狀似大角羊的額上雙角以及羊蹄狀的腳。  
然而在創世紀一千年之後，阿茲拉斐爾的地位面臨了挑戰，負責照料人類的看守天使集體墮落，有一整群下屬隨同墮落的阿薩茲勒將他擠下了淫慾魔王的寶座，掛在他身上的頭銜變成了淫慾親王。  
未曾將權位放在心上的阿茲拉斐爾從地獄領取了一具肉身，開始在人間的漫步，路過了上帝即將發起大洪水的那塊大陸。

站在仍不認為大難將會臨頭的人群中，阿茲拉斐爾凝望那艘巨大的方舟，盤算如何讓更多人獲救，鑒於此事違抗了上帝的旨意，那就絕對不是善舉。  
「哈囉，阿茲……拉斐爾？這還是你的名字嗎？」在此地監察的約菲爾一眼就看見人群中的黑羊，不僅是其隱約散發的邪惡氣息，更是由於約菲爾對他的氣息印象深刻。  
在親眼見到的這一刻，約菲爾才真正明瞭他確已墮落，先前耳聞之時未覺如此真實。  
「可以，其實我比較喜歡這個名字。」被叫住的阿茲拉斐爾怔愣剎那，「這裡會發生什麼事？」他佯裝一無所知地問。  
「上帝不是很高興，所以他打算毀滅全人類。」約菲爾遠望大船不置可否，「唔，除了挪亞一家人，還除了其他大陸的人。」  
在他說話的時候，阿茲拉斐爾的目光仔細小心地描繪過身邊的天使，這是他踏上墮落路程前見到的最後一名天使，阿茲拉斐爾總覺得他對自己有難以名狀的意義。  
未曾再會之前，他經常在與人類來往時想起約菲爾，想像他們之間像人類那樣建立各種關係，這樣的畫面常常令他欣喜，彼時他尚不明白其中涵義，但此時此刻再次見到約菲爾，他恍惚間有些明白了。  
「沒有其他方法嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾眉頭聚攏，「淹死所有人太不正面了吧。」他隱藏了見到約菲爾的喜悅。  
「祂自有深意，吾等不可質疑。」約菲爾的臉上有跟阿茲拉斐爾相似的憂慮，但他很快扯開了話題，「對了，我在人間叫克羅里。」  
「這聽起來……不是很天使。」阿茲拉斐爾委婉地說，真要說更像下面會用的名號。  
「既然要隱於人類當中，我想使用更人性化的假名會更好。」克羅里微笑，他喜歡自己選用之名。  
阿茲拉斐爾回以禮貌的贊同，而後忽然說：「上頭那位這麼生氣，是因為阿薩茲勒他們弄出來的事嗎？（註二）」  
「不好說，」克羅里頓了下再言，「或許每方面都是一部份的原因。」  
阿茲拉斐爾未再追問，轉頭對著遠方輕呼：「噢，獨角獸跑了。」他遺憾地望著最後一刻奔向死亡的生物，聽見旁邊的天使喊叫通知船上的人，但磅礡大雨轉眼即至。  
「太晚了。」阿茲拉斐爾低語，這些生靈的逝去已是注定之事，意會到這點的克羅里也停下叫喊。  
「你會一直在人間誘惑人類嗎？」克羅里在離開前問，畫蛇添足地解釋，「我有義務要阻止邪惡的入侵。」  
「會的，應該會。」阿茲拉斐爾欣然回答，「下回見。」  
「我可沒跟你約好，惡魔！」克羅里瞪著阿茲拉斐爾消失之前的位置，亡羊補牢地說。

註一：七大魔王分別是傲慢－路西法、嫉妒－利維坦、憤怒－薩麥爾、懶惰－貝爾芬格、貪婪－瑪門、暴食－別西卜以及淫慾－阿薩茲勒。七大魔王從來不是勢均力敵，路西法一直隱隱優越於其他魔王，在天堂時如此，在地獄時更是如此，順理成章地成為魔王之王『撒旦』。  
註二：阿薩茲勒與其手下的看守天使團跟人類生下的半天使後來演變成人類的災難，同時他們教導人類許多知識，大洪水所淹沒的就是這片大陸。


	3. 第二章

西元前四百年，雅典是希臘城邦的其中一個城邦，正是繁榮鼎盛的時期，時人崇尚強健的體魄，男性熱衷於健身強體，帕那辛奈克體育場舉辦著大大小小的運動會。  
運動員在比賽時會展現裸裎的健美軀體藉以酬神，只有男性被准許參與及觀賞賽事。若是成為優勝者，他們會獲得榮耀，詩人為其作詩譜曲、雕刻家為之雕塑立像，更常有來自家鄉的金錢獎賞。  
此時運動場正在舉辦賽事，克羅里有預感他會在此處遇見阿茲拉斐爾，而他的直覺向來準確，果然他在觀眾中發現了黑髮的年長男人。  
「阿茲拉斐爾。」他在惡魔身旁碰巧出現的空位中落座，由中央之賽場依序向上的階梯狀座位讓大家都有不錯的視野觀賞比賽進行。  
「克、還是叫克羅里吧？」沉浸於人類歡騰情緒的阿茲拉斐爾轉頭看見他，克羅里頷首表示他仍未更動化名。  
阿茲拉斐爾高興地說：「我在這裡待了一陣子，運動會令人身心愉悅，你也應該來感受一下。」  
「你喜歡的是運動會之前與之後的事吧。（註一）」克羅里皺眉，「我到這裡來幫助一名年輕人參賽。」（註二）  
「讓我分辨一句，我從不參與其中。」阿茲拉斐爾凝視他，「我引誘他們向同類求歡。」  
克羅里轉開了目光低聲囁嚅：「同樣罪孽深重，惡魔。」  
「這點我不否認。」阿茲拉斐爾打趣地問，「既然知道了我的詭計，你打算阻止我嗎？」  
「運動會的舉辦出於高尚又純潔的理由，這是和平與快樂的象徵（註三），如果有邪惡的計謀妄圖扭曲，所有天使都會義不容辭地阻擋。」克羅里替人類辯解，希臘的運動會並非為了性歡愉而舉行，卻未正面回答他的問題。  
「不管你信不信，是我們在向人類學習性慾，而不是反過來。」阿茲拉斐爾拍了拍他的膝蓋，「那不是我們一開始就具備的功能。」  
那他學得真是優秀，克羅里心想，自己總會期待與這名惡魔碰面，想必天堂不會樂見這樣的發展。  
「魔鬼之言。」望了會被碰觸的膝蓋，克羅里抬頭看向前方賽跑的男人們，「說實在的，全裸比賽難道不會意外傷到生殖器嗎？」那個器官看著太脆弱了，不適合外露。  
「相信他們已經把這個風險納入考量了。」阿茲拉斐爾漫不經心地說，「如果有人因此受到無法恢復的傷害，裸體習慣的消失不是正好合你的心意嗎？」  
「注意你的說詞，惡魔。」克羅里故作嚴肅，「我不會期望任何人受傷害。」以此表情掩飾這種想法曾經浮現於他的腦海中。  
比賽項目一個接著一個，場中的競賽進行到了摔跤，選手們在圍起的區塊互相角鬥，觀眾的歡呼鼓譟聲越發高亢激昂，龐雜的聲響令對話難以繼續，除非他們當中有誰施行奇蹟。  
但是阿茲拉斐爾沒有這麼做，他坐靠近天使繼續對話，就在克羅里計算著近日所行的奇蹟數量是否會引發書面批評之時。  
「你可以用一個奇蹟讓我們清靜點。」克羅里罷手不再計算，不太誠心地建議。  
他們幾乎緊靠著彼此，這個距離似乎過於親密，但克羅里捫心自問居然未感排斥。  
「這樣會比較好。」阿茲拉斐爾微笑示意他注意周圍，「何況坐近點也能避免一些情況。」  
「氣氛越來越狂亂了。」克羅里淡然看著不遠處一對快要赤裸的男人互相交纏，立刻明白了他的意思。  
「嗯，」阿茲拉斐爾咕噥一聲，「而且你後面的人對你有意思。」  
「胡言亂語。」克羅里拒絕相信這件事，「我已經過了那個年紀。（註四）」  
「這裡是運動場。」阿茲拉斐爾用這句話解釋了一切，「何況你比自己想像得更有魅力。」  
「謝謝。」難以抵擋的克羅里沉默了一瞬後乾巴巴地道謝。  
後排的觀眾比他們以為地更大膽，他拍了阿茲拉斐爾的肩，熟練地對惡魔提議：「我們交換怎麼樣？」他將自己摟著的男孩往前推了推，讓對方能看見男孩的面貌。  
「不，他是我的。」阿茲拉斐爾面無表情地拒絕，在克羅里側身回頭時按住天使的肩膀低聲說，「別跟他爭論。」  
「嘖。」後排觀眾甚覺沒趣，撇了嘴移到更加空曠的位置。  
「為什麼不讓我解釋？」在人走後，納悶的克羅里難為情地問，「我才不是你的……男妓。」最後那兩個字似是從牙縫中擠出來。  
「要嘛他不相信，改為糾纏你；要嘛他相信了，還是糾纏你。」阿茲拉斐爾給他一個『我是為你好』的眼神。  
「喔。」克羅里發出了恍然的聲音，在腿側打了一個響指。  
那位想要就地行淫的觀眾頓時慌張瞪著自己無法充血的某個器官，面色難堪地蹣跚離開運動場。  
「來吧，我們也該走了。」阿茲拉斐爾站起身，朝克羅里伸手將他拉起來，一同往外走去，附近一些別有用心的人瞧見他們的動作不免露出失望神情。  
隨著賽事的落幕，那些方才因為劇烈活動而興奮異常的運動員們會加入觀眾的狂歡，若無意參與接下來的非正式派對，此刻是時候退場離開。

註一：同性之間的性愛在此時蔚為風行，在健身館訓練的少年們經常相互追求，在運動會開始的前一、兩個月，會有許多年輕男子早早來到舉辦地，在健身館中運動兼學習性愛知識及實踐。在運動會之後，興奮激動的與會者常常將其變成性狂歡派對。  
註二：古希臘的運動員限定年輕男性公民，若長得過於成熟可能會被誤拒於門外。  
註三：著名的奧林匹克運動會舉辦期間，希臘全境都必須進行『神聖休戰』，交戰雙方在奧運會結束之後才能繼續戰爭。  
註四：當時傾向於年長男人與少年的組合，成年男子反而較不受青睞。


	4. 第三章

走出運動場不代表他們遠離了這場嘉年華的範圍，附近的街道乃至於健身館周遭依然籠罩在縱情狂樂的氛圍中，路上隨處可見三三兩兩聚集飲酒作樂的人們舉止大膽地互相調情。  
不過克羅里眼下在意的不是輕易便黏在一起的人類們，他無法不去想剛才那幕，阿茲拉斐爾站起之後從旁拿起一根蛇頭手杖拄著助其行走。  
上回惡魔的手中還沒有這項物品，克羅里確信自己的記憶沒有出錯，但先前那次他們僅是站著聊天，這大概是他沒見到惡魔使用手杖的原因。  
「得罪了下面？發給你不方便的身體。」走在街道上，克羅里假作不經意地問，沒有將目光停留在那條腿上。  
「詛咒，來自最上頭那位的。」阿茲拉斐爾稍微提起遮蓋住腳背的披風（註一），露出蹄狀的左腳掌，「人腳與羊腳總是不夠合拍，如果你想知道的話，我還有一對很大的角。」他的手指往自己的額頭向上及後比劃羊角的位置。  
每個惡魔都有難以徹底掩蓋的汙穢特徵，即便是用了肉身也無法全然隱藏，於他來說就是羊蹄狀的左腳。  
在地獄時，阿茲拉斐爾反而沒有這種困擾，那時候他的兩隻腳都是羊蹄，反而在人間時有行走不便的麻煩，但他還是更喜歡待在人間。  
「你可以把另隻腳也變成蹄。」克羅里盡量顯得沒將此當一回事，這是他第一次直面墮落的代價，他希望自己的臉上沒有出現同情。  
「太浪費奇蹟了。」阿茲拉斐爾簡略地說，暗自為天使體貼的想法感到開心，「還好不是一對角，那會有點顯眼。」  
「或許我可以幫這個忙？」脫口而出的克羅里沒有後悔提議，凝視惡魔等待回答。  
「謝了，親愛的。」阿茲拉斐爾難以壓抑勾起的唇角，「被誤會成殘疾人士偶爾會有方便之處。」  
「你在浪費他們的善心，惡魔。」克羅里微搖腦袋，他是誠心想幫阿茲拉斐爾解決困難。  
「聽起來就像是惡魔的作風。」阿茲拉斐爾臉上拉出一個假笑，在他們閒聊之時，他們行經了妓院林立的街區。  
在舉城狂歡的時刻，拉客的奴隸女娼男妓作風愈發熱情，穿著清涼的娼妓在街邊搔首弄姿，哄著來客租下他們一夜或多日，小巷中時有受到氣氛影響的人與剛剛租來的娼妓急不可耐地交歡。  
「他們該找個房間。」克羅里看見巷內無法忽視的交疊肉體，禮貌地轉開臉。  
「確實，巷弄太髒了。」阿茲拉斐爾比較在意潔淨。  
「那不是我的重點……」克羅里本想辯解但想想便作罷，「性到底有什麼魔力讓他們前仆後繼。」  
「我想這說明了那是件很愉快的事情。」阿茲拉斐爾的語氣輕快，「如果你有興趣的話，我願意跟你一起瞭解這項活動。」  
聽著惡魔如同閒話家常般向他提起性愛的邀約，克羅里不著痕跡地退開些許距離。  
「進展太快了？」阿茲拉斐爾故意表現其失落，「還以為這次能有人跟我一起探索新的領域。」  
「你一定找得到別人。」克羅里感覺心中有種難名的情緒，「任何人或者惡魔。」  
「可是我對他們沒有興趣。」阿茲拉斐爾直率地說。  
在克羅里做出反應之前，窺視已久的女娼趨近他們，意有所指地把手放在天使的手臂摩娑。  
「他有伴了。」阿茲拉斐爾拉著他的手腕將克羅里拉開，女娼識相地退回原處。  
「所以，」克羅里斷斷續續地說，「你對我有興趣？」如此直白的請求讓他措手不及。  
「還不夠明顯嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾笑著說，「我在誘惑你，天使。」  
「容我拒絕。」克羅里挑眉，內心的悸動隱蔽得僅能讓他堪堪察覺，但他堅守天堂的立場。  
「別決定得這麼快，」阿茲拉斐爾帶他踏進一家旅店，「雅典大概是性知識交流最廣泛的地方了，你都能在下榻的時候順便買到性愛指南。」  
克羅里在惡魔真的從櫃檯處拿到一本性愛指南的時候，只能盡量不展現自己的訝異。  
「這真是……方便。」克羅里湊近去瞧他手中翻開的手冊，在阿茲拉斐爾看向他時裝作若無其事，「這又跟我答不答應你有什麼關連？」  
「如果你不了解性愛，將來你要怎麼勸戒人類不再縱慾。」阿茲拉斐爾說著似是而非的歪理。  
「像往常那樣，用奇蹟與信仰。」克羅里理所當然地說，不買帳他的說法。  
「這裡面大部分的姿勢都需要雙人搭檔。」阿茲拉斐爾的眼中透著祈求，「我不想跟別人搭檔。」  
這樣的攻勢讓克羅里有些難以招架，他輕咬下嘴唇說：「如果……我是說如果我答應了你，絕對是為了試驗用這樣的新方法淨化惡魔。」  
「當然了。」阿茲拉斐爾的臉亮了起來，拉著他重又踏進剛才的旅店，直接在這裡開了一間房，旅館的櫃檯人員稀鬆平常地替他們辦理，語氣平淡地推薦了幾個姿勢。

註一：古希臘時期所穿的袍衣基本上是一塊長方型布料於肩膀做固定所製成，外面再以披風掛繞於左肩再環於腰部，露出只有袍衣的右臂。通常披風不會披蓋到腳面，阿茲拉斐爾為了遮掩左腳特意採用更長的披風。


End file.
